1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a balanced armature for effective output and reproduction of an audio data signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technology for a mobile apparatus, a reproduction frequency band for an audio data signal output from the mobile apparatus has been widened.
However, a small audio output means is typically attached to the mobile apparatus to increase the portability of the mobile apparatus. However, the small audio output means produces a sound that is limited to a reproduction frequency band corresponding to a receiving sound of a telephone call, and not the widened reproduction frequency band described above.